


Avec éclat et panache

by malurette



Series: Coups bas et verbe haut [1]
Category: De Cape et de Crocs
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Other, alexandrins, they're just adorkable
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics, sur le duo de tête et leurs moitiés.<br/>1ère vignette : Armand, Lope/Hermine, Sortilège. 2ème: Lope/Hermine, Soleil. 3ème: Armand/Séléné, Lune. 4ème: Armand/Lope, Impossible. 5ème: Hermine/Séléné, Sans ces hommes. 6ème : Armand & Séléné, Au-delà des apparences. 7ème : Armand, Lope et les Sélénites, Point de vue. 8ème : Armand, Lope/Hermine, Des convencances... 9ème : Armand/Séléné, La beauté n'a pas de prix. 10ème : Armand et Lope, Poularde Maupertuis à emporter ? 11ème : Hermine, Compter sur elle seule. 12ème : Lope/Hermine, Vœux. <br/>13ème : Séléné et son soupirant, Convenances. <br/>14ème : Armand & Lope, Se conduire avec les dames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Armand, Lope/Hermine ; Coups bas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Armand se mêle des sentiments de Lope envers Hermine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Coups bas et verbe haut  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Don Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín/Hermine ; Armand de Maupertuis(/Séléné)  
>  **Genre :** déni/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Avertissement :** je n’ai pas le talent d’Armand pour les alexandrins, quant à la misogynie de Lope elle n’engage que lui, ~~c’est pourtant pas la faute de Séléné si elle ne connaissait pas elle-même son origine secrète !~~  
>  **Prompt :** "coup bas" pour Wayya, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

« Vous l’aimez, » s’obstine à lui répéter "Don Armando". Et de déclamer :  
« Nulle honte à cela, ami soyez-en sûr.

\- C’est une bohémienne.

\- Des rangs l’amour se rit. Pour qui a le cœur pur  
Comme pour cette enfant, la seule vraie noblesse  
Se trouve au creux d’un cœur capable de tendresse.

\- Là n’est pas la question. Je suis sûr qu’elle m’a jeté un sort. Fait boire à mon insu quelque philtre de sorcière. Ce genre de coup bas donc sont capables les femmes pour mettre le grappin sur les bonshommes.

\- Je vous ai vus danser à votre prime encontre  
Et le seul sortilège alors dont fut fait montre  
Fut sa grâce infinie de damoiselle en fleur  
Et la sincérité qui vous offrait son cœur.

\- Sorcellerie, répète Lope. Ou _pire_ , entourloupade de courtisane. »

Avant qu’Armand ne parte dans une tirade de protestation et d’apologie de la féminité, il lui coupe l’herbe sous les pattes : « Regardez un peu jusqu’où la "sincérité" de votre Séléné nous a menés ! »


	2. Lope/Hermine ; Fille du Soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soleil et flamme !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fille du soleil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Couple :** Don Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín/Hermine  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alain Ayroles et de Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "rayon de soleil" + contrainte accessoire "het" pour 31_jours (o6 juin '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La bohémienne est fille du soleil. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Don Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín est tenté de réchauffer son cœur et sa fourrure au sourire éclatant d’une demoiselle.  
Chaude et lumineuse, elle éclaire sa vie. Et elle révèle également ses côtés sombres, d’habitude soigneusement dissimulés : l’entêtement bête derrière la fierté, la colère... le désir brut. Belle et terrible, dangereuse Hermine. 

Assez brûlante pour n’être pas qu’un phare dans la tempête vers lequel revenir, la fière bohémienne est plus un fanal qui éclaire sa route et guide ses pas toujours plus en avant, vers des cieux lointains.


	3. Armand/Séléné ; Céleste déesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lueur d'argent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Céleste déesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Couple :** Armand Raynal de Maupertuis/Séléné   
> **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alain Ayroles et de Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "rayon de lune" + contrainte accessoire "het" pour 31_jours (o7 juin '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Libertin depuis toujours, Armand Raynal de Maupertuis s’est laissé aller à conter fleurette à d’innombrables demoiselles. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Séléné, celle-ci a éclipsé toutes les autres. Elle porte en elle quelque chose d’éthéré, de céleste, elle reflète alentour une douce lueur, une aura de poésie, qui appelle qui la regarde à vouloir la protéger et la rend intouchable.  
À son égard les intentions d’Armand se font chastes et timides ; si fou d’elle qu’il soit, le voilà épris de l’amour courtois rescapé d’un âge ancien et ne veut faire d’elle que sa muse, non sa compagne de chair.


	4. Lope/Armand, Non-histoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'il avait su passer ces préjugés...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des amis et des amantes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Don Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín, Armand de Maupertuis  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Lope et Armand » pour Wayya (anti-Valentin ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

« Vous êtes fou de vous enticher autant de cette donzelle, Don Armando. »

Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín fermait l’oreille aux tirades lyriques de son ami sur la beauté de « sa douce amie ». À force d’en entendre, il pourrait les réciter par cœur… n’eut-il été aussi rétif à la poésie et à la-dite donzelle.

Mais enfin, devait-il reconnaître, quoiqu’il puisse lui en vouloir, il savait bien qu’ils ne pourraient rester éternellement ensemble, Séléné ou non. Même si jamais Armand ne voyait en elle qu’une muse inspiratrice, sans penser plus loin, Lope tenait pour acquis que lui-même devrait bien finir un jour ou l’autre par se marier, pour entretenir le sang et le nom des Villalobos.

Ce jour-là, c’en serait fini de leurs aventures à deux. Car à moins d’être le Roy de France, l’on ne donne pas en sa maison une meilleure place à un compagnon d’armes, si estimé soit-il, qu’à sa propre épouse.


	5. Hermine et Séléné ; Princesse et Bohémienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et pendant que ces messieurs sont partis au combat, que deviennent les filles ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une princesse et une bohémienne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hermine  & Séléné  
>  **Genre :** hurt-comfort  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « trésor » et « chemise de nuit » d’après PresKunange  
>  **Prompt :** pour la Journée internationale du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ‘08)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pendant le tome 8 (pas de spoil sur la fin toutefois)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 140

Don Lope refuse d’emmener Hermine au champ de bataille, autant que de fuir. Maître Armand lui confie la garde de Séléné en leur absence. Voilà donc ce qu’ils pensent, tous : les hommes au combat, les femmes à les attendre à la maison ?  
Hermine pourtant ravale son orgueil blessé. Séléné est son amie, aussi : il est difficile de fréquenter cette candide demoiselle sans être ému par sa gentillesse. Elle la protègera de son mieux.

Les hommes partis, la nuit tombant, Séléné, cheveux épars et déshabillé flottant dans la brise du soir au clair de terre, présente une vision enchanteresse. Elle renouvelle sa promesse de veiller sur elle, consciente de la valeur de ce qu’elle a devant elle.  
Hermine ignore peut-être les mots qu’Armand emploierait pour chanter sa beauté, mais au moins elle connaît les gestes à faire pour la consoler.


	6. Armand et Séléné, Au creux des choses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Objet de toutes ses affections... sujet hésitant ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au creux des choses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De Cape et de Crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Armand de Maupertuis/Séléné  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ayroles & Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Apparences » pour mf_100_mots  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : attention, gros **spoil sur le tome 10** !!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Séléné, exquise Séléné, tendre objet de ses affections, vient d’offrir à Armand une leçon cuisante... Qu’elle n’était pas juste un objet.   
C’était pourtant avec les meilleures intentions qu’il la couvrait de ses attentions. Hélas, il ne s’est arrêté qu’aux apparences : une demoiselle délicate à qui offrir son amour, et pourquoi aurait-elle refusé ? C’est ainsi que sont les choses. On ne leur apprend rien d’autre, aux jeunes filles, qu’à écouter les hommes et leur obéir.  
Mais sur la Lune elle a découvert qu’il pouvait en être autrement. Qu’elle pouvait... choisir.

*

Séléné a découvert qu’elle pouvait être qui elle voulait et choisir qui elle voulait. Ainsi, elle se rend tristement compte qu’elle n’est qu’une cruche, vide, mais qu’elle peut trouver à se remplir, et qu’elle peut décider elle-même auprès de qui. Et elle a choisi.  
Armand se retire, la truffe basse : le triste manque d’éducation tout terrien continue à la remplir et ne se comblera pas dans l’instant. Pour lui, sa tendre Séléné, malgré ses résolutions, s’en tient encore aux apparences et choisit bien sûr l’homme plutôt que la bête. 


	7. Armand et Lope, De la lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des bons et des mauvais côtés de la Terre et de la Lune d'après Armand et Lope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D’un point de vue ou d’un autre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages :** Armand de Maupertuis, don Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín, les Sélénites  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’ Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Question de manque de confiance en soi et de fierté mal placée selon Armand... »  
> d’après PresKunange pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09 chez )  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** à partir du tome 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Selon Armand, cette Lune était un paradis et y rester à jamais avec sa belle Séléné était ce qu’il pouvait rêver de mieux.   
À en croire Lope, ça ressemblait plutôt à un carnaval permanent et à choisir, il aurait aussi bien aimer rester sur leur bonne vieille Terre, où certes ils étaient mercenaires sans le sou et galériens en rupture de ban, mais dont au moins il savait comment elle fonctionnait.

Mais baste : après quelque temps passé là, tous deux se rendent compte que les hommes sont aussi rêveurs et aussi fous sur la Lune que sur la Terre.


	8. Armand, Lope/Hermine, Convenances à respecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous ces obstacles inutiles qu'ils s'inventent !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toutes ces convenances à respecter…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Armand, Lope/Hermine  
>  **Genre :** c'est censé être simple !  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « c’est compliqué », emprunté à mf 100 mots   
> **Nombre de mots :** 150

\- C’est compliqué...

\- Comment donc ? Les choses sont compliquées uniquement parce que vous l’avez décidé. Elle vous veut et vous l’a dit. Vous la voulez et n’êtes pas capable d’agir en conséquence. Mais les barrières qui vous séparent vous les avez bâties vous-même !

\- Non monsieur.

\- Si très cher.

\- La race, le rang...

\- Balivernes que tout cela. Fierté mal placée. Vous pouvez passer outre.

\- Et mon honneur, et le sien ?

\- Elle s’en moque, là-dessus faites-moi confiance. Non, si vous voulez être convaincant citez plutôt votre passé.

\- Doña Ines est morte et enterrée. Et j’ai brisé mon vœu de ne plus aimer.

\- Alors elle s’en moque encore plus ! Sans vouloir manquer de respect à votre douleur passée, il est temps de vivre dans le présent.

\- ...La bénédiction de l’Église ?

\- Vous ne vous en moquez pas, peut-être est-ce là le problème. Mais demandez-vous : en avez-vous vraiment besoin ?


	9. Armand/Séléné, La beauté n'a pas de prix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le bijou ~et~ le prix du bijou pour sa belle !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais la beauté n’a pas de prix  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Armand/Séléné, un marchand  
>  **Genre :** gen/fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « À l’espace infini, deux modestes tercets." »  
> d’après Sideroflaque sur un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (17 décembre ’10-17 janvier ’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** sur la Lune  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Deux modestes tercets à peine, deux tous petits tercets, réclamait le marchand sélénite. Elle est belle elle est pas chère ma fleurette. Demandez mes jolies guirlandes ! Qui en veut ?

\- Bien sûr, fit Armand : dans un monde où les joyaux poussent sur les arbres et ne valent rien, une délicate fleur est un véritable bijou. Et vous, ô ma dame, que vous soyez ou non princesse de cette lune vous êtes sans aucun doute la reine de mes pensées. À votre gloire donc je m’en vais composer les deux tercets demandés et vous offrir une parure digne de vous !


	10. Armand & Lope, L'amour de la gastronomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La poularde façon Maupertuis se ~déguste~, elle ne se bâffre pas à toute vitesse comme un vulgaire pâté ! ...Oui, mais, nécessité fait loi et...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais, et l’amour de la gastronomie ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages :** Armand Raynal de Maupertuis, don Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín, et de la cuisine  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comment préparer un sandwich d’après Armand »  
> pour PresKunange (réveillon ‘10-11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

\- Votre Poularde façon Maupertuis, cher Armand, est simplement divine.

\- Vous m’en voyez fort flatté.

\- Toutefois...

\- Toutefois ?

\- Toutefois elle accuse un défaut qui me chagrine : il est malaisé de la consommer quand nous sommes pressés par le temps et contraints de quitter la table à toute vitesse pour voler où l’aventure nous appelle.

\- Ou nous chasse.

\- Hélas.

\- Me suggéreriez-vous de transformer ma poularde en vulgaire pâté ?

\- He bien...

\- Ma poularde est un luxe, un raffinement, un poème gastronomique -

(- Oui, mais par pitié n’en faites pas un maintenant, de poème sur la gastronomie.)

\-- qui ne souffre d’être consommé autrement qu’avec extase et sérénité, en en appréciant la moindre bouchée !

\- Nul n’en disconvient. Mais voilà, ce luxe...

\- Oui. Toutefois, toutefois. Vous avez raison sur un point : ce luxe nous est dénié. Si nous avons le temps, il faudra donc que je tente d’émincer ma poularde et la mettre en tourtière. Voyons, une croûte dorée autour, et pour la lier une sauce épaisse mais point trop n’en faut, à base de sa farce...


	11. Hermine - Compter sur elle-même

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme si elle était toute seule au monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Compter sur elle-même  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnage :** Hermine  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayroles & Masbou, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Aucune femelle ne lui a jamais résisté, qu’elle soit manchote, fauconne, macareux ou…hermine! »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Continuité :** c’est mieux si vous avez lu le tome 10 mais pas indispensable   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Hermine, d’aussi loin qu’elle se souvienne, a toujours porté ce nom.

Enfant volée ou abandonnée, nul ne sait. Le seul lien avec son passé était ce trop chaud manteau de fourrure dont elle était enveloppée : il lui a laissé son nom, et a été aussitôt revendu par ceux qui l’ont ramassée. Il faut bien survivre dans ce monde !

Personne ne sait d’où elle vient, qui étaient ses parents ; l’important, du moment où on l’a trouvée, recueillie et élevée, c’était où elle irait et qui elle deviendrait. Elle est reconnaissante à sa tribu, mais ne compte plus que sur elle-même.


	13. Séléné/Armand - Cour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le côté jardin n'est pas assez officiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et les convenances dans la cour…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Séléné/ ?  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles & Masbou, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il ne lui restera plus qu’à remonter. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Note :** tout dépend de si vous le placez avant ou après la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Montez vite me rejoindre, invite Séléné du haut de son balcon.

Le mur est lisse, la vigne vierge bien frêle, mais son galant tente tout de même l’aventure. L’amour donne des ailes, dit-on, et le soulèvera jusqu’à sa belle !  
Quelques branches arrachées, plusieurs bleus et bosses et un sonnet lamentant les difficultés matérielles faisant obstacle au cœur pourtant vaillant, plus tard, il changeait de stratégie.

\- Et si vous descendiez plutôt me rejoindre ? Sautez donc ; vous volerez en douceur jusque dans mes bras.  
\- Vraiment, Monsieur : que je tombe ? Pourquoi ne passez-vous par la grande porte ?


	14. Armand & Lope - Conduite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah les filles…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Se conduire devant les dames  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De Cape et de Crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Armand de Maupertuis, don Lope de Villalobos, des filles  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayroles & Masbou, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et évite de [te] lécher les babines. »  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré/début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

– Évitez de vous lécher les babines d’un air si visiblement gourmand, mon cher Lope, admonestait Armand : vous allez lui faire peur.

– Et c’est celui qui propose la fugue amoureuse à toutes les donzelles qu’il rencontre qui me fait la morale ! protesta l’interpellé.

– Oh, mais je le fais avec tact. Avec de jolis mots. Les demoiselles, il faut les savoir charmer. Agir avec raffinement. Pas comme une bête en rut.

– Qui traitez-vous de bête en rut !

– Tout doux, tout doux. Ce n’était qu’un contre-exemple.

– Et, la gazelle amoureuse que voici ? Quel exemple ?

– …Vous écumez. Maintenant, vous auriez plutôt l’air enragé.


End file.
